Of Souffles and Birthdays
by blueintheclouds
Summary: Domestic!Whouffle AU. Clara's got a rough start to her birthday but will the Doctor make it up? Full of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, I've never properly written for Doctor Who before or any fanfiction in quite a while so... sorry if it's a little shitty? I've been meaning to write some Whouffle AU and this idea popped up so hey, here goes. Please leave me some feedback and feel free to send me some prompts on my Tumblr (same name!) Thanks xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

23 November, 2013. Clara Oswald slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm. _Oh bloody hell. _She thought, not ready to start the day. The weekend had been eventful-the Doctor and her went to Blackpool and visited her dad. Her dad was lovely and she really adored him, but ever since mum died, it was like a part of him went too and now all that was left was a shell of the man she used to know. Even though her life's been busier after the Doctor moved in with her, she always tried to visit her dad around the holidays. She was 26 years old but that didn't stop her father from celebrating his little girl's birthday. Oh right, it was her birthday today. She grasped behind her for the warm body of the Doctor only to be disappointed with nothing but thin air. She frowned, yes the Doctor and her had been together for over 2 years but was expecting a good morning snog for her birthday too much? He did go to bed with her last night, didn't he? She rose up and looked out the window. His tiny blue car was gone. Where could he have possibly gone? She saw a card on their nightstand. _Happy birthday, love. Had a call-in at the hospital. Will see you tonight. I love you x x Ps. Don't be sad, it's your birthday! I'll make it up. _She sighed in resignation. Ever since the Doctor took a job at the hospital in central London, he's been getting more and more emergency calls. She understood, she did, but it was hard sometimes when he left in the middle of their dates, leaving her alone. Placing the note back down, she made a start for her usual morning.

It was a cold, cloudy day in London today. _Typical English weather. _She mused, staring outside the window while the little kids she taught were playing in the wind. It was times like these when she let her imagination run with dreams of one day having kids of her own. A little girl or boy with soft brown hair, bright eyes, and a pointy little chin to match their pointy nose. She wondered if she and the Doctor would ever properly settle down and make a family of their own. Yes they lived together now and had stable jobs but she felt she was a tad more invested in their future together than he was at times. She shook her head to herself. She was just being silly, right?

Meanwhile at home the Doctor was furiously reading Clara's mum's recipe for her famous soufflé. "I have to what with the eggs now? Argh, damn it!" He muttered to himself. "Now I know why Clara's never turn out." He smiled thinking of his girlfriend. He felt bad for leaving her this morning the way he did-especially since it was her birthday but it was necessary, wasn't it? It was for what he had in store for her. He looked at the clock. Quarter till 4. "Well, it's show time." He said as he threw on his blue apron and turned his attention back to the disaster-waiting-to-happen of a soufflé.

"Hello?" Clara called as she made her way into their home. "Doctor, are you home?" She asked as she hung up her coat. She took the cluttering sound of pots and pans from the kitchen as a yes. _Oh dear, I don't know if I should go in there or not. _She chose not to.

"Yes, just a minute darling!" He cried out. She smiled to herself before plopping herself onto the sofa and catching up with the news. "Whatever you say..." She mouthed. It was around fifteen minutes later when the Doctor finally properly greeted her for the first time on her birthday. He wrapped her up in his arms and placed his head on top of hers.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in her hair before placing a soft kiss on her head. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Where you've been all day? At the hospital?"

"Yeah..." He replied.

"What was wrong?"  
"Oh, you know. Just a case of some reckless teenager playing around with fire. It's all sorted now." She nodded and squeezed his waist a bit tighter. He felt guilty for lying to her. He pulled away and held her chin.

"I've got a surprise for you this evening." He smiled.

"Do you really?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Knowing you, you probably mucked it all up!"

"I didn't! Really, I don't think. I-shut up!" He said.

"Alright well what is it then?"

"Why don't you take a seat at the dinner table first?"

She smiled and made way to where he wanted her, wondering what this man of hers could have done.

"Voila!" He exclaimed as he carried out their dinner. "I made your favourite! Sunday roast!"

She laughed. "But you hate it when we don't eat it on Sunday!"

"But you love it." He said and bopped her on the nose. Oh she loved this man, she really did.

"Cooked it all by yourself then?"

"Clara, I think you are mistaking my cooking skills for _your _cooking skills."

"Oi! That's not a very nice thing to say to the birthday girl!"

He chuckled and softly kissed her palm. He took note of how bare her hand was and smiled to himself knowing that his gift for her would soon fix that right up.

"What's that cheeky grin for?" She asked.

"Nothing, love, you've just got really small hands." Her eyebrows furrowed. God, how he loved to tease this woman.

The pair finished their meal and was now sitting in front of the fireplace, enjoying each other's company in silence. Clara rested her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. The Doctor traced circles on her arm going crazy with nervousness on the inside. _Funny, I wasn't nervous at all earlier. _He thought to himself. _Well, too far gone now. Better get on with it. _He cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'm going to get the last part of your present. Back in a 'mo!"

"Doctor, honestly, you didn't have t-"The Doctor placed a finger on her lips.

"Back in a 'mo." He repeated, before jetting off to the kitchen. She shook her head. What was it with this man sometimes?

He came back quickly with a soufflé in his hands. Her jaw dropped in surprise. It was perfect.

"Doctor! How did you? I never-I-how?" She asked in amazement at the sight of a near flawless soufflé.

"Like I said earlier love, my cooking skills aren't your cooking skills." She squinted her eyes at him and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Let's dig in then..." He said and gently split it into two.

Clara had to admit, the soufflé was one of the best she's ever had. She was going to tell her boyfriend until she looked down at her plate and saw a gold ring in the middle of crumbs. She looked down at the ring with wide eyes before looking back up at the Doctor then back down again. The Doctor's face was a mixture of apprehension and love.

"Doctor?" She asked shakily.

"Now Clara, I know this wasn't how I should have-" He started. She shook her head, a tear escaped from her eye. He brushed them away and cupped her face.

"Clara Oswald, all of my life, I never thought I would find someone who was so lovely and perfect for me as you. You-you're everything to me. Words cannot express how much I love you. Please, let me spend the rest of my life showing you just how much." He picked up the small, brilliant ring from the plate and held it in front of her face. "Clara, will you marry me?"

She took a shaky breath, tears in her eyes. His usually handsome face was turning purple due to the breath he had yet released. She smiled and laughed. "Yes, of course I will!" She cried. He blew out a deep breath and slipped the magnificent gold band on her finger before placing a soft kiss on it. He wiped the tears off her cheeks once more before scooping her up in his arms and kissing her over and over again, laughing.

"I can't believe we're engaged!" She giggled, tracing idle circles on his chest.

"Believe it, Miss Oswald!" He laughed, squeezing her tighter to him.

"Best birthday ever." She whispered softly to him. He looked down into her warm brown eyes full of love.

"About earlier... I lied when I said I went into work. I actually spent the morning buying ingredients for dinner and spent the whole day making it!" He said, relieving himself of his earlier guilt of having to lie to her.

She chuckled. "I thought as much." He stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her nose before moving along her jaw and flipping her under him.

She moaned. "Again?"

"Well we did just get engaged..." He murmured along her skin. She smiled and closed her eyes, losing herself in him. It was a sweet birthday after all.

**A/N: Soo what did you guys think? A little rusty and rushed in some places but I hope it didn't make you cringe too much! Please leave a review and let me know on Tumblr if you'd like to hear more! Xx**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: Well a couple people wanted to see more of this fic so I thought I'd do an epilogue of some sorts! Please review/favourite! X**

"Stop...tickling me Doctor..." Clara murmured in her sleep. The Doctor laughed before placing a quick kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I wasn't tickling you; I was stroking your back." He replied cheekily as he laced his fingers with hers, their matching gold bands gleaming in the morning light. She moaned before snuggling into him deeper.

"I think we should sleep in separate beds, you keep stealing the covers." She joked.

"I do not! You're the one who wakes up all wrapped up in them like a cocoon all while my bum's been bare the whole night." He retorted. She lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a lazy grin.

"I am pretty sure you wake up wrapped around me." He smiled and leaned down to greet her with a soft morning kiss. She sighed and stroked the back of his neck, ready to move the covers down from her chest when a small knock was heard on their bedroom door. He pouted as she pulled away.

"Who is it?" Clara asked in a higher voice.

"It's Emmy!" Their five year old daughter replied.

"Who's Emmy?" The Doctor asked with a large smile on his face.

"You know... the daughter of mummy and daddy!" Emmy replied. Clara's heart swelled as she looked at the Doctor adoringly. Clara slipped on her dressing gown before opening the door and picking up a little brunette girl who squeezed onto Clara's neck a little too tightly.

"Ha-ha... Emmy... bit too tight there, sweetheart." Emmy giggled and loosened her grip.

"There's my birthday girl!" The Doctor exclaimed from behind.

"Daddy!" Emmy cried as Clara shifted her over to her father's arms.

"What do you want to do today? Would you like to go to the zoo?" He asked as he rubbed her hair.

"Yes, yes!" She eagerly accepted. "And then I want some cake and then some of mummy's soufflé!"

Clara feigned a look of disapproval. "A birthday cake and a soufflé? Darling, you'll get a cavity!"

Emmy caught on quickly. "Mummy, you do it every year!"

Clara laughed and bopped her on the nose. "Shall we have some breakfast then?"

"Yeah!" The Doctor and Emmy replied before following Clara down to the kitchen.

It was a long day spent at the London Zoo when the family decided to go home to celebrate more of Emmy's birthday.

"Mummy..." Emmy started hesitantly. "Do you think I could have a snake one day?" She pleaded, her hazel eyes widening twice their size. Clara chuckled.

"What kind of snake, sweetheart?"

"Mmm... an anaconda!"

The Doctor widened his eyes and Clara bit in a smile.

"We'll see Emmy, we'll see." Fortunately, Emmy was OK with that and Clara felt like she dodged a bullet.

After their journey back home, Clara made way to the kitchen ready to prepare her famous soufflé.

"Er, do you think I can make it, love?" The Doctor asked her quietly as she was in the middle of tying on her apron.

"But... you make it every year. Doctor, you promised you'd let me have this one this year!" Clara sputtered.

"I know Clara but it's her fifth birthday and shouldn't her birthday soufflé be... you know..."

"What?" Clara said flatly and crossed her arms.

"You know..." Clara raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor smiled that stupid smile of his and Clara swore that even after 8 years together her heart slightly melted.

"Fine but just for Emmy! Not for you, you prat with your stupid chin!" She relented as she poked him in the chest. "And you are not getting any tonight!" At this the Doctor whined before turning back to the kitchen to work on his masterpiece.

"Here comes the birthday cake!" Clara exclaimed, carrying out a large baby blue cake with five candles placed neatly in a row.

"Birthday cake, birthday cake!" Emmy chanted. Clara smiled and kissed her head.

"Wait for daddy's soufflé!" The Doctor panted as he tried to finish it up.

"You're wishing I had made it now, aren't ya?" Clara smirked. The Doctor stuck his tongue out.

"Alright now make a wish." The Doctor said cheerfully. "I always used to wish for the same thing."

"What did you wish for?" Clara asked.

"To meet someone like you."

"Awww..." Clara swooned before leaning in for a small kiss.

"Ahem!" Emmy said. "You always do that."

The couple blushed. Emmy concentrated for a moment before closing her eyes and blowing out the candles.

"What did you wish for, dear?" The Doctor asked.

"Daddy! I can't tell you or else it won't come true!" Emmy said before digging into her cake and soufflé.

After a night time bath full of bubbles and water everywhere the Doctor and Clara finally tucked in an exhausted Emmy.

"You think Emmy enjoyed her birthday this year?" The Doctor asked as he slipped off his T shirt and climbed into bed behind Clara.

"I really think she did. It won't be long before she asks for an anaconda again though. You can take care of that!" Clara said.

The Doctor chuckled before pulling Clara into a deep smouldering kiss.

"I love our daughter. What do you say to trying for a little boy this time?" He whispered huskily, placing kisses all over her neck.

"I think-oh god-we should definitely. But not tonight." She said as she pulled away. The Doctor looked shocked.

"Oh don't look so surprised Doctor, I told you that you weren't getting any tonight!"

**A/N: Hahahaha I had fun writing this piece though I hope I did justice for Emmy I don't really know lol. For those wondering I got the name from mixing Amy and Ellie (Doctor's best friend and Clara's mum) haha please leave a review here and send me some ideas on Tumblr! xx**


End file.
